Domando a la tentación
by Chalahead
Summary: ¿Que pasaría te enamoras de la persona que no debes? ¿Y si te enamoraras del mismo demonio? ¿Del despecho puede empezar a surgir el amor? Esta es la historia de como el amor, el despecho y el odio pueden cambiar muchas cosas y de como un caso puede llegar a cambiar las cosas de una manera que nunca te imaginarias/AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni el ni sus personajes, si fuera así un par de personajes ya no estarían (?)

Notas del principio: Esta historia sera AU tendra Yuri, Yaoi y relaciones hetero si no os gusta ya sabeís no lo leais

-O-

Prologo

Desesperación eso es lo único que sentía Christa _ "¿Por qué no pude hacer nada?"_, esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, mientras sostenía entre sus manos el cuerpo Ymir ensangrentado con su pecho lleno de sangre, se sentía inútil, Ymir, su Ymir estaba muerta por su culpa, solamente por su culpa, por no haber sido lo bastante fuerte como para ayudarla, ni tampoco lo bastante fuerte como para expresarle lo que significaba para ella, que no era solo amiga, ni su compañera era más que eso, era la persona que amaba, sus lagrimas caían poco poco por sus ojos, mientras abrazaba más fuerte el cuerpo de su amada.

-O-

"_¿Cómo he acabado así?"_ esos eran los pensamientos del chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados tumbado en la cama y solo cubierto por una sabana_ "¿Cómo me he acabado enamorando del mismo demonio?"_

-O-

Solo ellos, la luna, la pasión y el despecho de una chica de cabellos y ojos azabache

-O-

Notas:

La verdad esta historia salió del aburrimiento y nada más que eso

es el primer fanfic que subo y la verdad estoy bastante nerviosa, este es el prologo pronto subiré el primer capitulo, espero que os guste~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni el ni su personajes (?)

Notas del principio: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo uno veréis a alguno de los personajes principales bueno, espero que os gusté~

**Capitulo I**

Una chica alta de alrededor de un metro setenta con pecas en su rostro las cuales no la hacían ver para nada infantil, con el cabello de color marrón, recogido en una coleta y con una expresión de superioridad en su rostro, se encontraba caminando a lo largo de un gran pasillo, en el cual al fondo se podía ver una gran puerta de caoba, a la derecha de esta chica estaba un chico de igual estatura, de cabello castaño, ojos dorados y una expresión de total despreocupación en su rostro, a la izquierda se encontraba un chica de cabello y ojos azabaches al igual que los otros de un metro setenta su piel blanca como la leche la hacia parecer una muñeca pero su rostro no denotaba expresión alguna.

Los tres se dirigían a paso apresurado hacía la gran puerta que se encontraba en el fondo, al llegar a ella la joven castaña la abrió de golpe, dejando ver una gran habitación completamente blanca con un gran escritorio que al igual que la puerta era de caoba, encima de él estaban amontonados varios folders y papeles bastante importantes a primera vista, detrás del montón de papeles se encuentra un hombre que rondaba sus cuarenta y tantos, de cabellera rubia, ojos azules y con una barba descuidada.

-Oh, hola Ymir, Eren, Mikasa, cuanto tiempo chicos ¿Qué tal la misión?-Dijo con un tono bastante afable, y con una sonrisa en sus rostro-

-¡Nada de hola Hannes!, ¿Cómo que nueva misión? -Exclamo la castaña de nombre Ymir mientras tiraba un folder marrón sobre el escritorio-¡Acabamos de volver de una misión joder! Y encima es una puta misión en cubierto ¿Se puede saber a que viene esto?- Iba elevando poco a poco el tono de su voz solo se callo cuando sintió la mano gélida de su compañera sobre el hombro.

-Hannes estoy de acuerdo con Ymir, acabamos de volver de una misión hace tan solo una semana, no estamos los suficientemente descansados para otra -El tono de voz de la morena era neutral, como siempre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mikasa y Ymir, ¿no pueden hacer la misión algún otro grupo?-Esta vez hablo el chico castaño, mirando fijamente al rubio, el cual cambio su expresión a otro más seria, ya no había rastro de la sonrisa de hace un momento en su rostro.

-No, ningún otro grupo puede hacerlo, sois los más indicados- Su mirada se iba agravando más con cada palabra que salía de su boca- Cómo ya sabéis la _Wall María Corporetion _es una de las más grandes empresas del mundo, el líder de está es el señor Irvin Smith, este siempre ha sido un hombre famoso por su amabilidad y por sus labores por la sociedad...pero sospechamos que este este involucrado con la Mafia mas peligrosa de todas...-Un largo suspiro salió de su boca, los tres jóvenes habían estado escuchando atentamente, esa información que acababan de recibir no se encontraba en el informe que le habían dado al llegar.

-Esa mafia no será...-dijo el castaño dejando la pregunta en el aire para que el que el era su jefe contestara.

-Sí así es _Cult of the Titans, _por eso sois vosotros los más indicados para esta misión, además lo único que tenéis que hacer es infiltraros, y conseguir información nada más que eso -Su tono de voz volvía a ser afable, como siempre- ¿lo habéis entendido chicos?

-Entendido lo haremos-Contestó la castaña en nombre de los tres-y ahora... el informe que nos dieron era bastante abstracto ¿Podrías decirnos de que maneras nos infiltraremos y cuando comenzaremos? Por que si no nos dices nada, nos meteremos a la casa a balazos-dijo la castaña tranquila pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de ansiedad al igual que sus compañeros, una oportunidad como esta solo ocurría una vez en la vida, y no la iban a dejar escapar, no, nunca lo harían.

Una gran sonrisa se deposito en el rostro del rubio, para después contestar.

-Mañana tomareis las pruebas para entrar a trabajar en la casa, Mikasa hará la prueba para entrar como sirvienta, Eren para guardaespaldas del hijo mayor del y Ymir como "niñera" de la hija menor de los Smith.-

-No hay problema-dijeron los tres al unisono para a continuación salir de la habitación con caras de determinación, tenían que hacer esa misión con éxito para conseguir cumplir su objetivo.

-O—O-O-O-O-O-O

Notas finales:Meh espero que os guste el capitulo, la verdad no les voy a poner títulos a los capítulos, y como prometí este es más largo, espero que os guste y que dejeis Review (?)


End file.
